


all october really is

by QUADZER0



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, Halloween and Beyond, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Tags and Warnings To Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUADZER0/pseuds/QUADZER0
Summary: Roman doesn't think Dean is crazy, he just likes drinking beer and watching scary movies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not-so-slow burn; might include future cryptid hunting and/or survival horror.

“I don’t think I’ve been trick or treating since I was a kid,” Roman says with a laugh, not a child but barely an adult, the rest of his friends following along with chuckles of their own, “I think I was Superman the last time I dressed up.” The candy and the costumes and whatever else—only came up because one of the Bellas mentioned a party for Halloween. Granted, that party was still a few months away, but everyone in their group seemed interested in it anyhow.

“You have to show us pictures!” And Roman shakes his head, doesn’t think he has any either way. There is some nostalgia for the holiday though, idly wonders what his younger cousins on his mother’s side will be dressing up as this year—if they’ve even thought about it—if they’re even considering going out in the first place.

And that’s more or less the theme of the rest of their time goes, but the longer they speak the more they become obsessed with the scarier aspects of it all rather than the candy and pumpkins and costumes. “We should all try going to a haunted house sometime before that party! All the amusement parks have those kinds of attractions.” One voice says, “We should all dress up as scary movie villains, that would be fun, wouldn’t it?” Another suggests, and Roman is sitting there thinking about the treats instead. He goes along with everything, not really having any objections to it, but there was a horror movie coming out around that time that he has been waiting to see; explains as much and there’s murmured plans to go see that as well.

“I heard it’s a psychological thriller, insane and crazy people,” Seth explains—as he always tends to do— “I dunno if I want to go see that one. Think I get enough of those kinds of people here at school.” Roman doesn’t really double-take or look in his direction, not really understanding what he’s getting at, doesn’t know if he should ask because knowing Seth—the conversation about Halloween will inevitably end up being about his own personal problems, the rest of their group there to pick of the pieces and offer advice.

Someone else goes and takes the bait, Seth giving a melodramatic sigh, and diving into his long-winded story. Roman listens with feigned interest out of obligation. Seth hangs around their group but he and him haven’t been as good as friends as they used to, nowhere near how they were before he did tattle on Roman about drinking and partying instead of attending one preseason practice to the football coach, getting him banned from playing starting position for half a season almost. Seth got to stay and play while one of his other friends—some random benchwarmer—took Roman’s spot during that time away.

“There’s a guy in my literature class. Every time we have to do discussion groups, his interpretations of the books are above and beyond—think he’s high usually. It wasn’t that much of a problem until I saw him while I was walking home one day, lashing out and fighting a few guys, cursing and swinging like some feral dog.” He scoffs a bit and turns to Roman for some sort of validation, “Don’t you have him in one of your classes?”

“Uh …” Doesn’t know who Seth is referring to, not having literature with him or watching for random fights driving the way back home, “I don’t know. What does he look like?”

“Shaggy hair, about this tall, ripped-up jeans and faded shirts—no, no wait, he’s right there!” Seth finishes in a hushed whisper, pointing with one hand and hitting the side of Roman’s arm with the other. The guy in question is slinking across the quad, backpack slung over a shoulder and back hunched. He’s wearing the exact same thing as Seth described (oddly enough), a flannel included though it looks way too big for him. Roman does have him in a class, chemistry, but he never talks and almost always asks to work alone whenever they do lab.

“You’re talking about Ambrose?”

“Pretty sure I’m talking about a lunatic.”

“Being creative about book interpretations isn’t ‘crazy’ Seth, and neither was the other shit you said. You don’t know the context of that fight you saw, maybe he was just protecting himself. He’s a really quiet guy in chemistry.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that. Think you’re just trying to be overly polite because you’re such a softie.” It’s said in jest but Roman takes offense—silently stews in it until his break ends and he heads on over to the science building for that class with Ambrose.

They’re doing another lab today and Roman’s usual partner is out sick today it seems. When he looks in Ambrose’s direction, he’s already getting up to gather the required components and equipment for the lab. He doesn’t think of himself as ‘overly polite’ as Seth described him, but their conversation left a lot to be desired—is curious enough to know the person behind the harsh words and gossip.

Without warning, Roman takes the empty seat next to Ambrose’s instead—a few murmurs around him that sound confused or in awe—Ambrose coming back and shooting him a glare.

“What are you doin’?”

“Just thought we could be partners today since my usual one isn’t here, and you don’t have one either. Think it’d be easier working together than working separately."

Ambrose just levels him with that same hard-pressed look, eventually gives up and reclaims his seat to get started. Mumbles something about doing equal amounts of work or some such, Roman shaking his head and doing so. They sit in silence for the most part working on their respective, assigned sections of the lab, Roman finally tapping his pencil against the desk and getting Ambrose’s attention,

“Why do you always work alone, huh? Don’t you think it’s better when two heads are working together?” Tries to smile while he doesn’t even look his way, studiously scribbling onto his manual instead.

“Maybe I just like bein’ alone.”

“You don’t want to make any friends? Everyone else around here exchanged emails just in case we miss class, send notes and stuff.”

Ambrose ends up tearing the pages from his book, slamming his manual shut, and finally turning towards Roman—teeth bared in an intense frown, “Look, I dunno what Rollins said to you, but I’m not your fuckin’ social experiment, alright? I walked by your little group today and heard you guys talkin’ about me, saw that weasel pointing. Whatever you’re trying to get out of this interaction here? Stop it and fuck off.” He’s standing up and gathering his things— Roman can’t even fathom a response in time, stapled pages hastily turned in to the TA at the front of the room before he’s leaving the class in a rush, everyone else falling into a quiet chatter about the exit.

Roman can’t seem to gather his head, wants to know why but at the same time, he can probably piece it together. It’s all a misunderstanding, one he won’t necessarily let stand—partly out of face value, the rest of the class staring at him curiously, and part guilt, not meaning to make him uncomfortable enough to leave at all. He attempts to finish the lab alone and when he does, Ambrose is long gone. It’s Roman’s last class for today too, the only thing to do is to head back to the apartment.

-

On his way to the parking lot, Seth catches up to him wanting to ask for a ride, Roman accepting without really thinking while his mind is occupied with wanting to apologize to Ambrose the very next moment he sees him.

“How was class?” Interrupts his thoughts and Roman frowns, thinks this is more Seth’s fault than his own, even if indirectly, “What? What’s with that face?”

“He’s mad at me because of you.”

“Huh?” Nasally and indignantly, Roman sighing and trying to gather the correct words to explain,

“We were doing lab and I just tried talking to him and then he snapped at me because he heard you talking about him.”

“Snapped at you? Roman, I told you bro,”

“You didn’t tell me anything worth shit. I think he’s justified in his feelings. You must have done or said something to him to make him mad and now he’s mad at me by association. I didn’t even do anything wrong besides try and get to know him better. He called you a weasel.”

“That son of a bitch,” Seth curses, Roman slowly pulling up to his house and parking to let him off, “Don’t know why you’re so bent out of shape about it. Why would you want to be friendly with him? Why would you want to talk to him? Dude can’t hold a normal conversation and he’s weird as hell.”

“Whatever dude, I’ll just see you at school tomorrow.” Leaves Seth with that and he disappears into the house, Roman pulling out and heading back to the student housing down the street from the university. The dorms on campus are shit but the townhomes are amazing, Roman renting one out under the student option for a lower price with his roommate Finn.

When he parks under the awning, he swears he can see Ambrose in his rearview mirror walking through the gates—heading towards the left as opposed to him, while he lives somewhere on the right. Roman gets out as soon as he can to catch him, feeling weird enough that he’s never seen him here before until today, “Hey wait!” Shouts a little too loudly that startles him, legs poised in a stance that looks prepared to fight, which isn’t what Roman wants.

“Sorry, I just—”

Though Ambrose takes one look at him and immediately starts walking away, “No wait!” Roman catching up easily when he runs, stopping Ambrose in his tracks.

“What the hell do you want!?” Snarls angrily and Roman doesn’t understand how much Seth could have pissed off this guy too, that hanging around Seth would warrant all of this without so much as being rude in the slightest, “Are you stalkin’ me now?”

“N-no, I just—wanted to say sorry about earlier. During chem and for earlier with Seth. I don’t know the deal between you guys and I hate to throw him under the bus like this, but he was saying shit about you and I didn’t believe him. It’s why I tried to talk to you.”

“I told you to leave me alone. If you’re hangin’ around him, I don’t want to be near you either. Already bad enough I got a class with him, and now I gotta watch my back in chemistry too. If you’re trying to learn about me and spread more rumors than you can go fuck yourself.”

“Just what exactly did he do to you? He and I aren’t exactly friends either. He just hangs around my other ones.”

Ambrose stares down at his feet for a while, just averting his gaze, looking like he’s debating with himself on actually continuing this conversation. Roman doesn’t budge either, standing his ground until he gets to the bottom of what he wants to know.

“He’s constantly trying to shoot down and make fun of my analyses in lit. And because my thoughts are a little out there, mob mentality acts up and everyone fuckin’ ignores me. That’s hardly the thing but, just somethin’ annoying. But uh, he went up to our professor and told ‘em that I plagiarized all of my papers up to this point. I get A’s on all my shit, so I guess he thinks I was cheatin’. Said I paid someone to write them for me because my ideas sound stupid durin’ discussion.”

It’s the most he’s ever heard Ambrose speak ever, just wonders if this was the same, quiet person from before. “That’s awful.”

“Yeah well.” Shuffling his feet awkwardly against the asphalt, Roman doing much the same not knowing what to say, really. “M’sorry for snappin’ at you. You should understand my feelings now. Why I did in the first place.”

“I do, and I’m glad. I can’t avoid him or stop hanging around him without being without my other friends, but just know that … well, I’m on your side. For what it’s worth.” It sounds so cringeworthy, but it truly is what Roman feels, probably more curious than ever about Ambrose now that he knows this much about the guy. “I wasn’t lying about trying to be friends either, if you uh, wouldn’t mind that. We could hang out, maybe study together. Know chem gets kinda rough.”

Ambrose lets out a snort at that, Roman not being able to help grinning at the sound—something foreign when he has barely heard this much talking from him in the first place.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“My name’s Roman—er—if you didn’t already know that.”

“I did. But since we’re bein’ all formal, nice to meet ya. You can call me Dean. Instead of, like, y’know, lunatic or whatever it is he’s been convincin’ people to call me.” College is huge, doubtful something like that would get around or even matter amidst the students—but if it matters to him, Roman will reassure him.

“One hundred percent don’t think that of you at all.” And when Dean smiles, it’s genuine, and he has these nice dimples, and it goes right to Roman’s head and to his heart. Doesn’t know why the fuck that is but it happens and it’s making his palms sweaty. “R-right. Wanna swap numbers? Can probably hang out the day after tomorrow after chem if you’re not up to anything.”

“Uh, sure,” Dean awkwardly digging through his pockets to pull out his phone, taps away at the screen and they exchange information, “I was just gonna watch some movies if you wanna swing by to my apartment. I can order a pizza or somethin’.”

“Sounds good. I can bring drinks. What do you like, water? Soda?”

“Can you bring beer?” Though he seems a bit sheepish, still smiling when he asks, and Roman doesn’t have it in him to say no at all—thinks he could say he drinks easily enough as well but his mind is mush right now.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

“Alright, cool man. It’s a date.”

Date?

“Cool.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kind of dialogue-heavy, sorry about that.

When Roman finally gets home, he sees Finn is already there on the couch watching the news on TV. He’s expecting to hear about a petty burglary or perhaps some local event happening in town, but he highly doubts Finn’s interest in it is usual—the way he’s leaned in, hands clasped together in front of his chin.

“What’s going on?” Roman asks and Finn doesn’t even look up from the screen, brows knitted. That scares him quite a bit when otherwise Finn is cheerful and smiley.

“There’s been a series of kidnappings recently. The last victim was a second year from our school. I don’t know what’s going on, but it scares me.” Roman can’t recall Finn ever being afraid or disturbed by anything, and this is hardly the first time they’ve heard about kidnappings on the news before; makes him wonder why this is any different. He’s not trying to downplay the situation, isn’t apathetic to it, but what about it makes him scared?

“Is there any sort of pattern? Do you think they’ll take someone from our school again?”

“I don’t know, there have only been two so far. They seem to be targeting young adults, one male and one female. News says they get snatched right off the street. I know you drive to and from school, but still be careful.” Finn only switches the channel then, his expression doing much the same and he’s smiling like he usually does. “Sorry about that, just happened to flip through and it caught my attention.”

“Yeah, no, that’s fine. Thanks for the warning.” For some reason, Roman immediately thinks of Dean and how he was walking into the complex, isn’t sure if he has a car or something but it might be good to warn him too.

“You’re home awfully later than you usually are. Was there traffic?”

“Nah, Seth needed a ride home and I was outside talking to a new friend. We made plans to hang out together after classes tomorrow.”

Finn doesn’t prod much further, continuing to watch some forensic show when that really isn’t all that different from the previous news they were trying to get away from. Roman retreats to his room instead, perhaps get started on some homework so as to not worry about it later. Before he’s able to get down to anything, his phone buzzes with a message.

>> yo this is dean just thought I might send u something

It might be as good a time as any to warn him about what Finn saw on the news, and maybe to get to know him a little more as well.

> What’s up man? Got to your place all safe, right?

>> yea why wouldn’t I

That does sound weird, doesn’t it? Roman trying to think of a good transition into that topic,

> My roommate and I were watching the news. People have been getting snatched off the street.

>> yea think I heard of that. Scary stuff

For some reason Roman wouldn’t have thought Dean to feel that as well—doesn’t know Dean as well as he knows Finn, but apparently Dean engages in fistfights on the streets—thinks he’s capable of fending off for himself too, but anyway—

>> you hear the rest of the story?

And no, Roman hadn’t, Finn having changed the channel quickly after. When he tells Dean that, he launches into a series of double, triple, quadruple texts that ping into his notifications faster than Roman can even read them. Roman unsure if he could text this fast himself, surprised that Dean even could in the first place.

Once he’s able to, what he reads is baffling to him. It’s not so much about the kidnappings themselves, but rather, some type of conspiracy theory seemingly related to it? Seth had mentioned before that Dean liked to make outlandish analyses—had been told that by Dean himself—but this is fiction; the kidnappings were real news.

>> have you ever traveled into the forest don’t u think that’s most likely where those two were taken

> No. And what makes you think that?

>> just the fact that you’ve never been it’s safe to say most people don’t. could be something hidden in those woods

> Shouldn’t you tell that to the police or something?

>> maybe the police are scared too

Dean stops texting him after that, even when Roman continues to question what the hell he means by everything else. Eventually he stops trying, not wanting to seem pushy or demanding of his attention. It’s difficult to focus on homework now, Roman feeling anxious about all this—as if Finn’s fear and Dean’s paranoia combined to make this bigger than it is, that he’s more involved than he should be.

There’s a knock at his door that startles him, Finn peeping his head in and apologizing at how frazzled Roman seems.

“Seth invited me out to dinner. Should I decline?”

The question in and of itself confuses Roman, wonders why Finn would even ask if it was his decision to make, “Why should you?”

“It’s my turn to make dinner tonight. And I know you don’t exactly enjoy his company, you’ve told me as much.”

“You can do whatever you’d like Finn. I appreciate the heads-up. I’ll probably just make something. Go enjoy yourself.” Roman doesn’t know how someone like Finn could even put up with someone like Seth enough to go and have dinner with him but it’s not really his concern or business.

They exchange goodbyes and Roman is left to his devices which includes making dinner for himself and feeling weird about the whole kidnapping thing. They’re a small college town just barely outside the city, the sheer size and possible depth of the forest now more of a threat than ever before. There are still a bunch of questions Roman has about what Dean had texted him too, wonders if he’d be willing to come over and explain it all instead of being cryptic over words lost in translation.

Roman takes a chance and calls him, invite him over. If anything, this could be an excuse just to see him again too.

“Sup,” Is what he gets, low and gravelly in his ear, “Need somethin’?”

“Uh, just wanted to know if you wanted to swing by tonight, hang out? I can’t stop thinking about what you said, it’s all really interesting. My roommate is out too, so …” Mentions just in case that would be any important—it being odd actually, now that Roman mulls over it—already mentally berating himself.

“I guess. Where’s your place?”

-

Dean arrives about ten minutes later, still dressed in the same clothes from earlier sans the flannel, replaced with a nice leather jacket instead. Roman invites him in—feels nervous suddenly for some reason—Dean taking a seat on the couch and removing his jacket. His clothes are always baggy, but Roman notices his shirt is tight-fitted, really shows how big his arms are when he’d otherwise believed he was lanky.

Why is he even thinking about that?

“Oh, I love this show,” Dean interrupts those thoughts, “Is it okay if I turn up the volume?”

Roman agrees as he’s digging through his refrigerator for a drink to offer to him, assuming Finn left the channel on those forensic shows he was watching. While he heads on over to hand over the bottle of water, it’s some cute cartoon about talking bears.

“Thanks,” Dean says taking the bottle away and although this is Roman’s home, he feels awkward—should he continue standing? Should he sit on the couch with him? He comes to the decision sooner rather than later and plops down on the other side, Dean enraptured by the show until he remembers why he was invited over in the first place. “The kidnapping victims are being taken into the forest.”

The shift in conversation is a huge contrast to the cheery theme song of the show, Roman sitting there a bit dumbfounded even if he was the one who invited Dean over to discuss this very thing. “Uh, yeah, that definitely seems likely. But like I said, shouldn’t that be something to take to the police?”

“The police won’t believe some guy tellin’ ‘em about people in the forest. I have no evidence, I can’t back up my claim. They’ll say I’m hopped up on somethin’ and throw me in jail for the night for bein’ a nuisance.”

“What do you suppose we do then?”

Dean gives him an alarmed look, like he’s out of his mind for even suggesting.

“What do you mean? Why, you wanna do somethin’ about it?” And no, that’s not what Roman wants at all—doesn’t want to get involved with this in the slightest, but he also doesn’t want anyone else being taken away anymore. “I’ve … I’ve been deep in the forest before.”

“What?”

“I said what I said. I’ve seen this … shack. It’s all run-down and looks abandoned but I know it’s there. And maybe that’s where they’re taking people. I was too scared to go closer, didn’t want to risk being just a statistic either.”

“That forest is dense. How did you even manage to find your way back?”

“Followed the north star, tried running in a straight line towards it until I was out. Don’t know if I’d be so lucky the second time.”

“Why were you even running around there to begin with?”

“Hunting for demons.”

Roman chokes on his own spit, sputters thinking it’s some kind of joke. Dean grins like it is but he also seems serious at the same time.

“Strange stuff happens at night Roman. I’m a curious guy, I only took chem because I had to, and I take fiction way too seriously. Pseudoscience is really interestin’ to me. I wanna know about that stuff.”

He’s a little incredulous now, can’t believe what he’s hearing; had already feared for Dean’s safety with him just walking home from school, and now he must worry about him possibly getting lost in the fucking creepy forest in the middle of the night.

“I feel like my heart is going to explode with all this you’re telling me.”

“Didn’t mean to do that. You’re the one who invited me over wanting to know.”

“I don’t want you to leave, and yeah, I did ask for all that.” Sighs heavily, not noticing the huge grin on Dean’s face though—when he finally does, he blinks confusedly.

“M’glad you don’t want me to leave. M’havin’ fun just bein’ able to _say_ this kind of stuff without bein’ ridiculed or made fun of. I had doubts about you Roman, but you really are a nice guy.” The comment makes Roman blush, can feel the heat growing in his cheeks before he’s standing up—why? It’s a mystery.

“I’m kind of hungry, did you—would you like me to make dinner? Or maybe we can go out?” Didn’t really feel like cooking in the first place and was hoping for Finn to do it, but—

“Asking me out on a date?” It’s said in jest while Roman continues to stand there fidgeting around, blubbering excuses until Dean chuckles, “I mean, yeah. Was just teasin’ but I can go for somethin’ to eat. Is it okay if I finish this episode? I really like this one.” And he just looks so cute asking that Roman doesn’t tell him ‘no’.

Fuck.

-

They end up at a diner, open twenty-four hours a day, usually filled with college students studying for exams or ones drunk or high out of their minds. Dean orders himself a huge stack of pancakes with strawberries and cream, Roman settling for a burger.

“Breakfast for dinner is the best,” Is what Dean says first, playing around with the straw in his glass of water, “If I had it my way, there’d be no limits to what I can eat, whenever I can eat it.”

“There are some places that serve breakfast all day.” Roman offers helpfully, Dean balling up the paper from his straw and flicking it towards his side of the table.

“Yeah, but are there places that serve lunch or dinner during breakfast? Food for thought.” And that’s more or less true, Roman agreeing with a thoughtful nod, which gets a good laugh out of Dean.

It’s weird how different Dean is now compared to how Roman has known him from the rest of the semester. Even just today when he’d yelled at him, now they’re together and laughing like they’d always been good friends or something. Roman doesn’t think he’s felt this naturally at ease with anyone for a while, even if he still enjoys some of his other friends.

They spend all night eating and talking about their interests—nothing about kidnapping thankfully, Roman is grateful for that. Dean talks about the movies they’re going to watch tomorrow, rambles extensively about his collection of ‘good Halloween films’ and how much he enjoys a scary one.

“I also like watchin’ forensic file type stuff too. I like watchin’ anything that gets me thinkin’ about what to possibly do in situations like that if there was some serial killer or monster or whatever. Feels like I could be prepared if anything came down to it.”

“Well hopefully it never does. I don’t know if I’d be able to act decisively in a pinch, I’d probably panic.”

“You never know,” Dean offers as he checks the time, seeing it’s way later than he expected to be. “You got class tomorrow?”

“I do, yeah. Not too early in the morning though.”

“We should still probably head back.” Roman is secretly pleased at how disappointed he sounds at that, guides them back to his car so he can drive back to their complex.

Roman parks in his usual spot but offers to walk Dean back. They stand outside his door for an even longer time talking, up until Dean has to push Roman away. “C’mon dude, you have class. Shouldn’t spend all night talkin’ to me.”

“You don’t?”

“I have none tomorrow. Go get some sleep.” And he pats the side of his arm, levels him with a soft smile that jumpstarts Roman’s heart—can feel it beating faster. “Night dude.” Says as he’s disappearing inside, Roman standing there frozen— wonders if it’s a good idea if he should move.

He starts heading back to his own apartment, passes by his own car in the lot—without really looking he notices some hooded figure standing around the entrance gate. Roman doesn’t stop to think if it might be some robber or even the person behind kidnapping people—just tries to rush back to his place and get inside.

Roman ends up slamming the door closed a little too quickly and loudly, his heart pounding for a different reason now. He won’t chance looking out the window to see if the figure is still there— gets startled by the lights turning on and Finn appearing suddenly.

“Roman? You’re back really late. You look terrified, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a suspicious person standing outside the complex. I think you should call the police and let them know about it, just in case.”

Finn appears to sense the urgency and does so despite the hour. Roman will have to apologize for that when he gets the chance, but he pulls out his phone instead—hands shaking making it difficult to text Dean but,

> Try not to look outside, but there’s someone weird creeping around. Just wanted to let you know. I got inside before anything happened. I’m having my roommate call the police.

A few seconds.

>> thanks for letting me know. Glad ur safe :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm updating this faster than i'd expected! i'm over at reinmeka @ tumblr if you have any questions :^)


End file.
